


strength in my bones put the words in my head

by agitatedstates



Series: promnis week 2019 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Promnis Week 2019, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: Ignis looks like he’s ready to cry, his eyes caught on the ring in Prompto’s hands, how Prompto was only just beat out by Ignis when proposing, how they both want this. The both of them drop their boxes as they kiss, messily and happily, crying. They’re going to get married.orsnapshots at Prompto and Ignis domestic life togetherday 5 of promnis week // domestic/living together





	strength in my bones put the words in my head

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au where none of the fuckery of ffxv happened and everyones okay and happy. my city now. this ran away with me a bit lol

Autumn has always been Prompto’s favourite time of the year. The air starts to cool, the leaves fall and crunch under his feet, and the smell of winter clipping at it’s heels. Once he met Noctis, he started to look forward to his birthdays again, and he finally had someone to spend Halloween with, even if it was only to dress up in Nocts apartment and eat lollies until they were sick. 

After they returned from Altissia and Noct was crowned as king, it also meant he would have more time with Ignis. Summer always meant they were busy, with all the festivals and events they had to attend, but autumn meant a reprieve from their hectic lives, before winter came and claimed their time again. Ignis seemed happier in autumn too, and it was a quiet October morning when everything changes.

“Prompto, have you ever considered moving into my apartment?” 

Prompto genuinely does a spit take, spluttering his coffee all over his worn pajama shirt, which may have been Ignis’ years ago. 

“Jesus, Iggy, give a guy some warning.” Prompto looks back up at Ignis, processes the conversation again as he realises the look of panic on his boyfriends face, and  _ realises.  _ “Holy shit, Ignis are you asking me to move in?”

Ignis remains tight lipped and stoic, but Prompto has been dating him long enough to know when he’s nervous, and he’s moving from his seat to the other side of the counter, crowding Ignis into a corner. 

“Ask me again, Iggy. Please” 

Ignis licks his lips, looks at the arms bracketing either side of him, and tries to avoid eye contact with Prompto. He knows that Ignis likes it when he’s assertive, when he’s confident. He’s been working on it for years, and it’s less of an act now than it was three years ago, when they started dating. 

“I want you to move in Prompto. If you’d like.” 

There’s a little smile on Ignis face as he looks up, tinged with a fear that Prompto would somehow say no. 

“There’s nowhere else i’d rather be than with you”

Prompto feels cheesy and lame when he says it, but the grin on Ignis face is enough to get rid of any embarrassment he feels, and the way Ignis kisses him afterwards is enough to make a stronger man crumble. Prompto feels lucky to be the only one who gets to experience it. 

* * *

Prompto moves in three days later, and the only real issue was Ignis’ cat, a very talkative, old and territorial maine coon imaginatively named  _ kitty, _ being insulted that her home was suddenly invaded by a second human. She likes Prompto enough to let him stay, and only knocks over one of his favourite mugs from a bench. If i happened to be a rare chocobo one that shattered, causing Prompto to cry real, actual tears, that was between him and the Six.

Regardless, they adjust to domesticity well, which isn’t really a surprise, since Prompto was practically living there for past year. It was only official now, Prompto’s name soon on official documents and somewhere  _ permanent.  _ Ignis’ apartment in the citadel is three times the size of Prompto’s old one, practically half the floor, and it feels good to be somewhere he belongs. 

Prompto likes cooking with Ignis the most, likes the way they dance around each other and lingering hands as they  _ help  _ each other. Prompto only hoped he’d reach this point with someone,  _ anyone _ , as a teen, and he’s here now with the love of his life in  _ their  _ apartment, with a weight in his pocket that could change everything even more than it is now, but he’s only a little nervous, not the crippling anxiety he expected. It feels  _ right.  _

They’re sitting together, eating a stir fry as kitty manages to stretch out and cover  _ both  _ of their feet. Prompto’s sweating, he knows he’s sweating, but Ignis also looks too distracted to notice. If Prompto were in a better state of mind, he’d wonder why Ignis is like this, what’s  _ distracting _ him. Instead Prompto is suddenly thinking that he’s fucked up, that this was a stupid idea, why would  _ Ignis  _ ever want to marry  _ him.  _

“Prompto.” 

Ignis suddenly speaks, or maybe he’d been speaking a while and Prompto never noticed, but he’s noticing now. 

“Sorry, got stuck in my head a bit there!”

Ignis smiles at him, and Prompto suddenly remembers why he wants to propose. He wants to see that smile for the rest of his life, wants to adopt kids and take care of kitty and be there, to call Ignis his  _ husband. _

“Are you okay? Is something distracting you?” 

“No, no it’s okay” Prompto smiles, and he hopes it’s convincing “just thinking about you.”

Ignis blushes, like Prompto doesnt compliment him every chance he gets. Ignis never got to experience this sort of  _ love _ before, this dedication. 

“Prompto, can i ask you something?”

“I mean sure, you don’t have to ask.”

Ignis moves from his seat, disturbing Kitty with an indignant meow, and kneels next to Prompto. Oh Gods, he’s  _ kneeling.  _

“Iggy?”

Prompto is choking up, because this can’t be happening, oh Gods, Ignis might be  _ proposing.  _

“I love you Prompto, I will always love and I think I always have. I want to spend every moment of my life with you, and I know you just moved in, but I want to be by your side forever. I’d write symphonies and sonnets and songs about you and I don’t think I could ever tell you how you make me feel. Prompto, will you marry me?” 

Ignis pulls out a box, with a simple silver band inside and Prompto wants to cry. Instead, he struggles inside his own pocket and drops to his knees in front of Ignis, not caring where the chair moves and showing Ignis his ring too.

“Gods, yes Ignis,  _ yes. _ ”

Ignis looks like he’s ready to cry, his eyes caught on the ring in Prompto’s hands, how Prompto was only just beat out by Ignis when proposing, how they both want this. The both of them drop their boxes as they kiss, messily and happily, crying. They’re going to get  _ married.  _

* * *

It takes a whole year for them to make the time to get married. It’s autumn again, just after Promptos birthday, and it’s a small ceremony. Under Noctis’ rule they’ve managed to have a lot more privacy afforded to them than previous members of a royals inner circle, and there was only little uproar within the council of Ignis engagement to a  _ commoner.  _ A commoner immigrant from Niflheim, to be exact, but Noctis rather quickly informed them that Prompto is a member of the crownsguard, a high ranking one, and even if he wasn’t, he should not be treated in such a manner.

They get married with Luna, Gladio, Noctis and a few members of their extended family. Prompto is nervous to have Regis in attendance, who’d abdicated not long after Noctis’ return to Insomnia, but Ignis eases his worries. Even Cor attends, and Prompto only embarasses himself a little bit. 

They take a week in Galdin Quay and once they return Ignis immediately has to work on plans for winter. Nothing changes much from the way they’ve always been, except the two of them drop the word  _ husband  _ like it’s the only word they know. Prompto mostly stays home, occasionally needed in meetings or at events as a crownsguard member, but most of it is just cleaning and working on photography. Ignis has shorter days now that Noctis is more used to kingly duties, and it means he comes home earlier, isn’t worked to the bone, and they have  _ time.  _

Ignis finally agreed to watch Prompto’s favourite tv show a month ago, something with dragons and  _ drama.  _ They’re about half way through, and Prompto is full of unbridled excitement as he lays across their couch, legs splayed across Ignis’ lap. Ignis feels relaxed, in pajama pants and Prompto’s old t-shirt, sitting with his husband on their couch. It went from Ignis’ apartment to  _ theirs,  _ touches of Prompto everywhere. Prompto’s posters, his video games, his photos, mixed with Ignis’ books, his movies, his cat. It feels like home.

“Prompto,” Ignis sounds hesitant, and Prompto is pausing the show to listen. “Have you ever… considered adopting? Having kids?” 

Prompto doesn’t know what to say, how to react. Of course he has, he’s dreamed of having kids with Ignis for longer than he’d like to admit. Especially since he himself was adopted, brought into Insomnia for a better life. 

“I know we’ve talked about it before, and if it’s too early then we can do this later, i’m sorry-”

Ignis is rambling, and Prompto realises he was quiet too long. It’s rare to see Ignis so out of sorts, and he kisses him on the cheek to settle his unease. 

“We- we can start looking on your next day off?” Prompto isn’t sure what to say, but it seems to be the right thing, judging by the way Ignis face lights up. “I think we’d be pretty great dads.”

* * *

The adoption process takes a while. It’s even sped up a little, due to their position, but it’s still almost a year before they’re bringing Leon home. He’s young, not even two years old, and Prompto has been excitedly been setting up for his arrival since they were confirmed. The apartment is big enough, but eventually they’ll move into the suburbs, have a bigger family.

They lost Kitty a few months ago, and at almost 20 she’d lived a good life with Ignis, but they found a cat who was the spitting image of her at the shelter who’s  _ great  _ with kids, so they brought Winnie home to fill the void. Leon loved her the moment he saw her, trotting up and muttering about  _ the kitty _ . The whole place was baby proofed, but that didn’t stop their son. It shocked Prompto every time he referred to him as his son, in the same way he got that sense of joy every time he called Ignis his husband. 

Their apartment was soon full of toys, and Leon cried the first day Ignis had to do a full day of work, despite Prompto’s fussing over him. Clearly, Ignis was the favourite, but that didn’t stop Prompto from trying. Eventually Leon would calm down, and it was less of a drama every day he left. Ignis made time for him, a movie or tv show every night before bed, and he always tucked him in. Adopting him was the best decision they’d ever made, and Prompto falls more in love with Ignis every moment he watches Ignis play with their son. 

Crown Princess Ayla Lucis Caelum was born shortly after adopting Leon, and Noctis, Luna and Gladio were overjoyed. It’s kind of the worst kept secrets in Lucis, the fact that the three of them were together. Noctis and Gladio had to work it out, and they love Luna just as much as they love each other. It leads to questions about who Ayla’s shield will be, but there’s always Iris. 

Leon is excited to have a cousin, and Prompto looks forward to seeing them grow up together. If he’s honest, he looks forward to rest of his life with Ignis, and he wants to see his family grow and change with them. Prompto had never imagined this life for him, spending _forever_ with Ignis, with a son and a silly cat while they watch tv shows on the couch together. It’s more than he could have ever dreamed, really, and he wonders how he deserved it. He’ll spend every day of his life trying to prove to himself he deserves this life, and he can’t take it for granted. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for stopping by! i didnt do yesterdays prompt due to personal events, so i hope this is okay! drop a kudos or comment if you'd like
> 
> twitter: pitiossruins  
> tumblr: transignisscientia


End file.
